coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8771 (11th November 2015)
Plot Tracy fears Nessa will rob her of her inheritance if she gets her hands on Ken. She clocks a smile that Tony gives Liz and suspects there's something between the two. Audrey is mortified when she noisily bursts in on the Remembrance Day two-minute silence in Roy's Rolls. Leanne and Eva prepare a special tea to welcome Simon home from his break with Peter. Eva has to pick the lad up from the station when Leanne is called into the bistro suddenly. Liz is annoyed when Tracy bursts in on her morning coffee to demand money for a violin bow for Amy from Michelle in Steve's absence. Tracy makes a snarky comment about Liz and Tony, causing Michelle to wonder what she means. David books a fake appointment for Kylie with her drugs counsellor. Audrey gives her the afternoon off for it. Kylie’s annoyed but David points out she’s free to enjoy herself. Liz tells Tony that if they’re to have any future, he has to cut all ties with Tracy. Erica has to run up to Preston suddenly to deal with a family crisis. Tony breaks the news to Tracy he wants out of the business and he’ll sell his share for £6,000. She tells Robert that Liz is involved in some way. A sullen Simon returns. Tracy confronts Liz, reckoning she’s back with Tony and ordered him to pull the plug on Barlow’s Buys, but Liz denies all knowledge. Michelle is puzzled by what she hears between the two. Kylie decides to work things out for the children's sake and she and David make up. Erica arrives in the Rovers with her things and explains she’s fallen out with her family and has nowhere to live. Dev comes to her rescue and offers her the corner shop flat. She accepts, worried that he's doing it because he fancies her. Tracy assures Tony she’ll find the money. Over tea with Ken and Eva, Simon paints on a smile but as soon as they leave, he drops the façade, asking Leanne why he was sent away. He fakes a lunge at her to scare her and slams into his room. Tony reveals his plan to Liz to clear out the Barlow’s Buys joint account. Liz tells him she's got to tell Steve and then all hell will break loose. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Audrey Roberts recalls how her late husband Alf chose Betty Turpin to replace her as his lady mayoress. This occurred in Episode 3787 (7th December 1994). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz tells Tony that if they are to have any future he must cut all ties with Tracy, so he tells her he wants out of the business; Leanne is distraught when Simon returns moodier than ever; David books a fake appointment for Kylie with her drugs counsellor; and Dev offers Erica a place to say stay. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,240,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2015 episodes